spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Fourth Era
The Fourth Era, also called the Fourth Age,The Oblivion Crisis is a period of time on Nirn. The Fourth Era starts with the death of the last emperor and heir to the Septim bloodline, Martin Septim. It ended when Empress Marcella Septim defeated Alduin and made peace with the Third Aldmeri Dominion and she beginning the Fifth Era. This era is only shown to the player in the events of . First Century 4E 0 — End of the Oblivion Crisis. *The banishing of Mehrunes Dagon from Tamriel by the Hero of Kvatch, Martin Septim, and the avatar of Akatosh ends the Oblivion Crisis. The Septim bloodline ends and the Amulet of Kings is destroyed. The Third Era ends, marking the beginning of the Fourth. *The Fourth Era begins with no Emperor on the throne of Tamriel. High Chancellor Ocato, the Elder Council, and the Blades try to maintain order. The provinces start to take advantage of the Empire's weakened state. *After the destruction of the Crystal Tower during the Oblivion Crisis, the Thalmor begin to rise to political power, having claimed credit for driving back the Daedra. They begin to purge opposition from government.Rising Threat *Black Marsh secedes from the Empire during the aftermath of the Oblivion Crisis. 4E c.5-6 — Red Mountain erupts, destroying Vvardenfell.''Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal'' *In Vivec's absence, the Ministry of Truth becomes unstable. Vuhon creates an Ingenium that uses souls to stabilize itself. In an effort to free one of the captives used to power it, the Ingenium is destroyed and the rock crashes into the city of Vivec with all the energy it originally had. The impact causes Red Mountain to erupt and destroys the entire island of Vvardenfell, as well as causing massive destruction to the rest of the province. 4E 06 — The Argonians invade southern Morrowind after the eruption of Red Mountain. *Some claim it was incited by the Thalmor, others claim it was a result of the slavery that Morrowind had in the past. In an event known as the Argonian Invasion, a group of Argonians invades and sacks the city of Mournhold, resulting in the deaths of thousands, causing several refugees to flee across Tamriel, most notably Skyrim. Afterwards, the official capital of Morrowind moves west to the city of Blacklight. 4E 10 — Gratian Caerellius dies deep inside an underground mine in Raven Rock. ' *After receiving a letter from the East Empire Company, Gratian Caerellius and his assistant Millius set sail for Raven Rock, off the coast of Solestheim. Once they arrive, they enter the mine to examine whatever the miners uncovered. They reveal that the miners uncovered an ancient Nordic barrow, belonging to something called the Bloodskal Clan. Then, they encounter a weapon called the Bloodskal Blade and remove it from its pedestal, only to immediately be attacked by Draugr. Despite them successfully killing the Draugr, both men die of wounds, but not before coming across a strange door with unusual markings on it. Unfortunately, their bodies were never found, and the mine was shut down shortly afterwards, damaging Raven Rock's reputation. '4E c. 15-22 — Ocato, Imperial Potentate since the Elder Council made an unsuccessful bid to select a new Emperor, is assassinated. *The Stormcrown Interregnum ensues, fracturing the Elder Council and leading to civil war as pretenders attempt to claim the Ruby Throne. 4E 16 - The High King of Skyrim gives the island of Solstheim to Morrowind to help the refugees from the province after the eruption of Red Mountain. 4E 22 — The Thalmor seize control of Summerset Isle and rename it Alinor.The Great War *Taking advantage of Imperial confusion stemming from the Stormcrown Interregnum, the Thalmor overthrow the existing Altmer monarchy, purging non-Altmer as well as dissidents. 4E c. 22-29 — Titus Mede is crowned Emperor after taking the Imperial City.. This source tells us that Titus Mede ends the Stormcrown Interregnum after 7 years. It is likely, however, that he was crowned before 4E 29, as the Thalmor would have needed time to engineer a coup in Valenwood, which likely required knowledge of the Emperor. *Seven years after the assassination of Potentate Ocato, the Colovian warlord Titus Mede takes the Imperial City by force with only 1,000 men, becoming the new Emperor. 4E 29 — The Aldmeri Dominion is recreated after Alinor and Valenwood proclaim a union, and all contact is severed with the Empire for 70 years. *The union came about after a Thalmor-backed coup overthrew Valenwood's government. The Empire and its Bosmeri allies are caught off-guard and defeated by Altmer forces that invaded Valenwood supported by Bosmeri soldiers following the coup. 4E 42 — The Night of Green Fire occurs in Sentinel's refugee district. *A group of Altmer dissidents fleeing persecution from oppression of the Aldmeri Dominion, take refuge in Sentinel in Hammerfell. However, a team of Thalmor agents attacks that night, resulting in both sides fighting with magical attacks. The Imperial Legion arrives shortly afterwards, only to find out that the entire district was destroyed and that all the dissidents were killed. 4E 49 — Umbriel, a floating city, appears on the coast of Black Marsh, heading toward Morrowind. *The city of Lilmoth, Black Marsh, the home of Annaïg Hoïnart, is destroyed in the process. 4E 98 — The two moons of Nirn, Masser and Secunda, vanish for two years in what becomes known as the Void Nights.The Keepers of the Razor Second Century 4E 100 — The Void Nights end, with the Thalmor taking credit for the return of Nirn's moons. *The Khajiit credit the Thalmor as their saviors and Imperial influence in Elsweyr begins to wane dramatically. 4E 115 — The Elsweyr Confederacy dissolves due to coup into the two kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine, which the Aldmeri Dominion accepts as client states. 4E 122 — The Great Collapse of Winterhold occurs but the College of Winterhold remained untouched. The Sea of Ghosts batters the shore, causing several districts of the city of Winterhold to disappear overnight, devastating it and causing massive damage. In a shocking twist, the College remains unharmed. This led to several controversies, where some people believe that the College caused it themselves, where others believe the College knew about it and chose not to tell or warn anyone. Other people however, believe that the collapse may have been caused by the explosion of Red Mountain, claiming that there were many far-reaching consequences, which could only be felt several years later. Unfortunately, Winterhold never recovered, and the College's reputation was ruined for good. 4E 125 — Cyrodiilic Civil War begins between Antonius Mede and Reman Septim. * '4E 128 — Cyrodiilic Civil War ends after the Battle for the Ruby Throne and suddenly disappearance or death of Antonius Mede. '4E 129 — Reman Septim ascends to the throne and thus making restoration of the Second Septim Dynasty known as the Cyrodiilic Dynasty. '''4E 160 — Emperor Reman Septim and Emperor Caius Septim ascends to the throne. *The Empire is now a shadow of its former glory. Valenwood and Elsweyr had been ceded to the Thalmor, Black Marsh had been lost to Imperial rule since the Oblivion Crisis, Morrowind had yet to fully recover from the eruption of Red Mountain, and Hammerfell was plagued by infighting between the Crown and Forbear factions. Only High Rock, Cyrodiil, and Skyrim remained prosperous and peaceful. 4E 168 — The birth of Tulvia Septim. 4E 171 — The Great War begins with armies from the Third Aldmeri Dominion invading the Imperial provinces of Hammerfell and Cyrodiil. *The Third Aldmeri Dominion's invasion force overwhelms Imperial defenses. *After Caius Septim rejects an ultimatum to make massive concessions to the Thalmor, Aldmeri armies invade. An army led by Thalmor general Lord Naarifin emerges from hidden camps in northern Elsweyr and assaults southern Cyrodiil, flanking Imperial defenses along the Valenwood border. Leyawiin falls to the invaders, and Bravil is surrounded and besieged. Simultaneously, an army under Lord Arannelya crosses western Cyrodiil, bypassing Anvil and Kvatch and entering Hammerfell. This army is joined by smaller forces landing on Hammerfell's coast. Imperial troops are forced into retreat across the Alik'r Desert. 4E 172 — The birth of Vittoria Septim. 4E 173 — The birth of Marcella Septim. 4E 174 — The Imperial City is sacked by Aldmeri forces. *Caius Septim flees north from the city, smashing through the surrounding Aldmeri forces with his main army and linking up with reinforcements heading south from Skyrim under General Jonna. The Imperial City falls to the invaders. The Imperial Palace is burned, White-Gold Tower is looted, and the Aldmeri commit many atrocities against the defenseless populace. *The Reachmen manage to overthrow the Nords in the Reach and take control of the Hold, due to the Legion garrison being called back to Cyrodiil. 4E 175 — The Battle of the Red Ring results in the complete destruction of the Aldmeri army in Cyrodiil, a victory for the Empire precipitating the end of the Great War. *A combined Cyrodilic-Skyrim army led by Caius Septim is assembled at Bruma. The army then assaults the Imperial City. *The Imperial City is retaken and Caius Septim's decision to withdraw from it the previous year is vindicated. Despite this resounding victory, however, the Empire is exhausted and unable to continue the war. Realizing this, Titus II seeks to negotiate with the Aldmeri Dominion to end the war. 4E 175 — The Great War ends with the White-Gold Concordat. *The Concordat is a peace treaty between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. The terms of treaty gave the Thalmor free reign to stamp out the worship of Talos throughout the Empire, and ceded a large section of southern Hammerfell. Critics note that these terms are almost identical to the ultimatum that Titus II rejected at the start of the war. 4E 175 — Hammerfell leaves the Empire after rejecting the White-Gold Concordat. *Titus II renounces Hammerfell as a province of the Empire to preserve the treaty after the Redguards oppose ceding their lands. The Redguards see this as a betrayal, and a lasting bitterness between Hammerfell and the Empire is sown to the delight of the Thalmor. Hammerfell continues to war with the Aldmeri Dominion for the next five years. 4E 176 — The Markarth Incident takes place. 4E 180 — The Second Treaty of Stros M'kai is signed. *Having been fought to a standstill by the Redguards, the Aldmeri Dominion completely withdraws from Hammerfell. The Aldmeri Dominion lost nearly a third of its invasion force during the process. The Imperial lands are left in further ruin and there is political instability. The Aldmeri Dominion further overpower the Imperium in terms of military and economy. *The Great Reconstruction begins in Cyrodiil, Hammerfell, Valenwood, and Morrowind. 4E 184 — Tiber Septim II and his wife Alessara Ravencrone was killed at the Battle of Grimpen Ward. His brother, Uriel succeeded to the throne as Uriel Septim VIII. 4E 199 — Uriel Septim VIII dies. His niece, Marcella Septim inherited the throne. Third Century 4E 201 — The High King of Skyrim is killed by Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm. *Ulfric kills the High King Torygg with the Thu'um and proclaims right to the throne, following ancient Nordic custom. Dialogue with Hold Guards Dialogue with Ulfric Stormcloak 4E 201 — The Nords of Skyrim engage in a Civil War. *Ulfric begins the Stormcloak rebellion in an attempt to take the throne of the High King and secede from the Empire. *Ulfric is captured and sent to Helgen to be executed along with other rebels and two unrelated prisoners after a surprise ambush led by Imperial General Tullius. *Ulfric Stormcloak escapes the execution, and resumes the position of the Jarl of Windhelm. 4E 201 — The Dragon Crisis begins. *Before Ulfric was to be executed, the first dragon seen in centuries attacks and destroys the small keep of Helgen, killing mostly everyone defending the keep outside, but leaving a small number of survivors in his wake: Imperial soldiers, Stormcloaks, and an unknown prisoner. Events of "Unbound" *The Last Dragonborn discovers their power. 4E 201 — Marcella Septim involved in the Civil War during the Marcella Wars. *Marcella Septim involved during the civil war, managed to allied herself with the Imperial-allied Jarls in Skyrim. *The Cyrodiilic Empire managed to wipe the Stormcloaks. *Marcella Septim and her army led the Siege of Fort Amol, which ended in Cyrodiilic victory. *At the Battle for Windhelm, led by Marcella Septim and Ulfric Stormcloak. **Ulfric Stormcloak and Galmar Stone-Fist was killed. **Brunwulf Free-Winter becomes the new Jarl of Windhelm. **Peace restored and Stormcloaks later defeated. 4E 201 — The Third Aldmeri Dominion declares war on the Cyrodiilic Empire. *The war was fought over Empress Marcella Septim's Talos's worship. *Both of the Dominion and the Empire's caravans and travelers, who carried supplies are both destroyed or damaged. *The battle of Blackwood between the Cyrodiilic Empire and the Third Dominion causes great suffering and heavy losses at Blackwood *The Sacking of Windmen Inn was major conflict part of the war, when Marcella Septim discovered and adopted Brinella Winter-Honored, later Empress Livia Septim. *Weeks later, Marcella WSeptim then heard of the great meeting happening in Cyrodiil's Conference room. **The Second White-Gold Concordat was signed by the Third Dominion and the Cyrodiilic Empire. 4E 201 — Marcella Septim made peace with Tamriel and Cyrodiil. *Marcella made peace with the Third Dominion with High King Larethahl Elsinlock of Alinor, which while Marcella was with the are with the Tamrielic Alliance. *The beginning of the Fifth Era is pronounced by Marcella Septim at the end of the year. de:4. Ära ru:Четвёртая эра pl:Czwarta Era